


Recuerdos en la tumba

by cloe2gs



Category: Gossip Girl, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sola y encerrada en la tumba, Katherine piensa en todo lo que la espera fuera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos en la tumba

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en la segunda temporada de Vampire Diaries cuando Katherine esta encerrada en la tumba

―¡Damon! ¡Stefan! ¡Dejadme salir de aquí!

Eso es lo que grita una y otra vez hasta quedarse ronca, oyendo el eco de sus gritos contra las paredes de la tumba sin obtener nunca respuesta. Sin que ninguno de los dos venga a liberarla. Grita y maldice en todos los idiomas que conoce, lo hace durante días, sin darse por vencida. Culpándoles a ellos para no culparse a si misma de la situación en la que esta y que ella sola se ha buscado, para no acurrucarse en una esquina de la cueva y llorar por lo que ha perdido.

Con el paso de los días se cansa de hacerlo, el hambre llega y la soledad hacen que aquello en lo que no quería pensar salga a la superficie. Se deja caer contra la dura y fría piedra, el vestido de noche está manchado y se empieza a deshilachar, juega con un hilo y se culpa por ser tan egoísta, por querer volver a jugar con Stefan y Damon; por haber estado celosa de la niñata Gilbert, ya no quería a los hermanos Salvatore, pero no podía soportar que nadie más los tuviera, que nadie disfrutara de las atenciones que debían de ser solo para ella. No tenía que haber venido al maldito Mistic Falls, debería haberse quedado en Nueva York… con Dan.

Ojala todo esto no fuera más que un maldito sueño, ojala abriera los ojos y se despertara entre sus brazos, los dos desnudos y cubiertos por esas horrorosas sabanas que Dan tenia, esas que olían a él. Luego le besaría y se acurrucaría contra él, dejándose mecer por el latido de su corazón, se levantarían y le vería vestirse corriendo, con sus viejos vaqueros y sus camisas de cuadro, ella reiría al verle buscar sus zapatos bajo la cama, él se inclinaría sobre el colchón justo antes de irse y volvería a besarla, justo como hacia todas las mañanas antes de correr hacia la universidad. Se quedaría en la cama un rato mas, deleitándose con su olor y luego se pondría una de sus viejas camisetas, de esas descoloridas y dadas de si por el uso. A la hora de la comida iría a buscarle a sus clases y comerían con sus amigos, les escucharía sin importarle lo que tienen que decir y ella se inventaría historias sobre la vida ficticia que no tenía, sobre ese trabajo en el que no trabajaba y esos amigos que no existían. Cuando volvieran a casa, verían la televisión un rato y hablarían de todo lo que aun no se habían contado, Dan le leería algún trozo de su nueva historia y ella absorbería cada palabra que saliera de su boca. Cenarían con música de fondo, algo de jazz o soul; y después se irían al dormitorio, donde Dan le haría el amor con cariño y ternura, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo y acariciando cada curva, mirándola con esos ojos de enamorado que decían que era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás.

Pero no era un sueño. No estaba en el loft de Dan en Brooklyn. Estaba en la tumba de la que años atrás había escapado.

Y estaba sola.

―¡Damon! ¡Stefan! ¡Os juro que os arrepentiréis de esto!

La soledad se acaba cuando Stefan llega; pero su venganza acaba de empezar. Les hará pagar por todos los momentos en los que la han alejado de él.


End file.
